sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vanica Trancina
About Gender: Female Species: Vampire/Rabbit R.Interest: None, though she's looking. Age Chronologically: 70 Physically: 20 Family Mother: Father: Brother(s): Sister(s): None, though Morwena Trancina fills the spot. Powers Vanica possesses the capability of manipulating smoke to her whims. She can use this power to make smoke to use as she pleases, especially when it comes to getaways that she may need to use. She can also control smoke that currently exists, which she can use to either clear out smokescreens used by attackers or give herself safety from tools such as teargas or smokebombs. She can also absorb smoke and use it as a sort of healing tool, repairing any damage done to her or her friends, what little she has. Vanica is also capable of changing her own form into smoke, using this as a sort of travel; mainly, using it for flight, or vents to reach a greater distance. However, like most gaseous powers, Vanica can be in danger of dispersing, being unable to reconstitute herself. As a vampire, it's no uncommon fact that Vanica requires blood to actually utilize most of her vampiric abilities; as well as ensure that she continues to survive. To do this, she uses the vampiric gift of brainwashing. She does this to most people, drains them of the amount she needs; leaving them enough to survive, if not disoriented. Of course, as said previously. She needs blood for any of her vampiric powers to work. No blood, no vampire powers. Abilities Being a rabbit, Vanica displays speed greater than that of the average mobian. Though of course, it comes nowhere near close to being super-speed, just the average speed for a rabbit. She also has above average kicking power, power that she often augments with her smoke powers. Appearance Vanica has a pale muzzle, with a lack of fur on either cheek; though this is to be expected due to being a rabbit. This pale coloring also extends to both the inside of her ears, and the entire front of her torso, namely up to above her chest to the entirety of her stomach. The rest, and overall majority of her body, is covered in a steel grey colored fur. She has crimson markings on her arms, legs, the lower portions of her ears, and both sides of her muzzle. She has elbow length hair that is colored an ash grey; she keeps this hair tied up in a ponytail that she keeps tossed over her shoulders. The sclera of her eyes is a glossy white, her irises an icy blue, and her pupils are black. However, when she uses her vampiric gifts, her pupils become slit and her irises turn silver in appearance. As a vampire, it shouldn't be surprising that Vanica is older than she actually is. And like most vampires, she looks younger than she actually is as well. The same goes for her figure. Due to actually having a mature body, she can be considered physically attractive. The sad thing is that she knows this, and often uses her looks to attract people when the need for blood becomes too great for her to ignore. An interesting thing to note is that as well as having a well-formed body, she has a pair of strong legs that she can use to leap great heights; and deal devastating kicks. Vanica wears a longsleeved shirt that display her shoulders; with the main portion of the shirt being maroon colored and the sleeves being colored black. the shirt itself also cuts off at her midriff, something she finds to be quite entertaining. She wears dark blue pants, with black high-heeled boots. She also has a tendency to wear a silver necklace. Personality A stingy rabbit, Vanica absolutely despises laziness of any kind. She's a hardworking woman, and often likes to delivers kicks to any freeloaders or criminals she finds attempting to make off with stuff from her clothing store. don't be fooled however, this isn't the only bit of personality she has, just the most prevalent one. Relationships Morwena Trancina Her adoptive sister, not by blood. Morwena and Vanica serve as foils to each other. Morwena's friendliness to Vanica's coldness, her generosity to Vanica's stinginess Category:Vampires Category:Females